


【瑜昉】H.O.N.E.Y（一发完）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】H.O.N.E.Y（一发完）

H.O.N.E.Y

身上好像趴了个人，毛茸茸的脑袋压得他胸口微沉。

黄景瑜半睡未醒，浸在凌晨空荡荡的倦意里将手覆了上去，先是摸到一对优美的蝴蝶骨，藏在棉布下轻柔起伏，往下是细得过分的腰肢，于脊线收尾处凹出两只小巧滑嫩的腰窝，再往下大概只穿了一条薄薄的内裤，因为赤裸细腻的腿根刚好被黄景瑜的手掌熨满，五指一张，更是轻易裹住两片挺翘的臀丘。

怎么变小了？

黄景瑜飘忽地想，终于因为过于削瘦的手感蹙着眉往下望，这一望却把他愣醒了。

是尹昉没错，但是入目的半张辨不清男女的柔美脸蛋，活脱脱是少年时代的尹昉。黄景瑜呼吸一窒，索性将人捏着后颈拎起来，拨开到一边。光线不至于看不清，但黄景瑜还是小心地点亮了一盏浅橘色的床头灯。

小尹昉四肢舒展地仰躺着，跟他方才预想的一样，草绿色T恤下仅着一条白色内裤，微微鼓起的性器官昭示着未成熟的纯洁和诱惑，只消一眼，就让黄景瑜的呼吸灼热起来。

他看过不少尹昉以前的照片，知道自己在兴奋什么。  
黄景瑜撑起手臂罩了上去，是那张雌雄难辨的脸，泛着熟睡中温热的红，还有那颗印在眼皮上的黑色的痣，让人早早就想舔上一口。

于是黄景瑜真的这么做了，轻啄他的眼皮，还有肉肉的软热的嘴唇，一双得空的手更是过分地从腰胯摸进去，将白色布料从肌理匀称的双腿里抽出来。  
少年人哪里都是清瘦白嫩的模样，T恤被堆叠至胸口以上，乳粒被摘出来捻弄，一截湿润的舌尖伸过去，把它们舔得嫩红翘立，吮吻得满意了才带着丝连的津液抽离。

尹昉似乎醒不过来，只半睁着眼睛模糊不清地呻吟，这让黄景瑜变得更加大胆。

小家伙颜色浅淡，躲在稀疏的毛发里，被他虚拢着两只囊袋拨开顶端包裹的软皮，龟头露出来，湿红泛着潮汽，黄景瑜毫不犹豫地低头含住，舌头戳上马眼，又舔又吸，直到流出咸涩的粘液来。  
他没有吞得太深，底下托着一对果冻般圆润的屁股蛋，揉出水汪汪的光。

尹昉仍在梦里呻吟，背脊颤抖，泌出一层淋漓的薄汗，很快抖着腰在他嘴里射出来。  
黄景瑜吞咽而下，淡淡的腥味让他如坠春梦，或许它就是一场幻境里随时会消失的美景。他起身剥去衣物，只是被身下人用含水的双瞳失焦地望着，就让他成熟沉甸的阴茎硬得发疼。

不想再等。

他提起少年的两条腿往左右分开，往股缝里深深地望进去，那里好小好嫩，真正像一条含苞待放的花蕾，泛着美好的淡粉色。黄景瑜口干舌燥，喉结滚动了一下，他觉得里面一定养着花蜜，只有用他粗大的肉棒捅进去，捅开捅熟之后才能搅出丰沛的汁液。

一点点地插入，里面果然是湿的，黏腻敏感地咬住他，软得过分，紧得过分，硕长炙热的阴茎挤进半截，随着黄景瑜紧窄有力的臀往前一顶，彻底将它撑大塞满。

太舒服了。黄景瑜仰着头，张开唇舌连连呼气，眼角泌出舒爽的湿意。  
耳畔听到上面传来的动静，尹昉终于被疼醒，毫无预兆地哭出来，柔美的五官被泪液浸染得水光潋艳，仿佛在此刻无可挽回的处境里，只能凄然哀鸣。

黄景瑜揩去他的眼泪，亲吻他细得单手可握的脚踝，将他折叠成软嫩承欢的模样。  
宽厚的胸膛罩出一片阴影，他欺身而上，舌头插入尹昉的嘴巴里，堵着里面清脆可怜的抽泣，开始缓缓挺动腰杆，又深又重地撞进去。

 

小彩蛋：

尹昉在一片燥热里醒来。黄景瑜从后面紧紧搂着他，似乎做了什么难缠的梦，又黏又热地往他身上拱。他反手揪住一撮头发，将他扯开了点，黄景瑜也被他粗暴地揪醒了。

“一大早的干嘛呢。”尹昉额头和背上都流着汗，一大半是被黄景瑜蹭出来的。  
“就你对我凶。”黄景瑜不管不顾地依偎过去，喃喃自叹，“唉，果然是梦。”  
“什么梦？”尹昉莫名其妙，起身想喝水。被黄景瑜一把掀翻，捉住手腕扣在头顶。

尹昉的大腿也渍了层汗，泛着盈盈光泽，摸上去是矫健柔韧的肌肉。他被操干了一夜，肛口还湿着，黄景瑜欲求不满地贴上去，用手指揉弄开了，将晨勃的阴茎全根没入地塞进去。

一个惹人犯罪的梦。

少年人不再，他的尹昉已经变得成熟，靡艳，瑟缩地承受性器的撞击，学会像女人那般湿淋淋地痉挛，把他绞出精液来。


End file.
